


An Unconventional Family Drawing

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chaleigh domestic, Chuck doesn't like people messing with his daughter, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Supportive fathers being supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keegan's teacher asks the class to draw their family, Keegan's picture is unconventional but Raleigh and Chuck love it.</p><p>Loosely (extremely loosely) based on the otpprompt.tumblr.com prompt: Imagine your OTP’s child coming home from school one day with a drawing of persons A and B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unconventional Family Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt and this instantly popped into my head. I'm really enjoying writing these domestic fics, I hope you're enjoying them as well!
> 
> The prompt is: Imagine your OTP’s child coming home from school one day with a drawing of persons A and B.
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Chuck was just leaving his engineering lecture and heading to the library for his free time when his phone rang, a picture of Raleigh, Chuck and Keegan appearing on his phone letting him know that it was Raleigh calling.

“Hey, Rals. What’s up?” Chuck asked, wondering why Raleigh was calling him while Raleigh was at work.

“Uh, I just got a call from Keegan’s school; apparently the teacher wants to meet with us after school.” Raleigh said into the phone and Chuck could picture Raleigh with his stupid (read: adorable) confused expression on his face while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Is there something wrong?” Chuck asked worriedly. He instantly felt a wave of anxiety for his daughter’s well-being and an urge to protect her.

“Not that I know. They didn’t really say, they just said that the teacher would like to speak with us.” Raleigh assured Chuck. Chuck could tell from his husband’s tone that he too was worried.

“Okay, so you’ll meet me at the school when it gets out?” Chuck asked. Usually Raleigh didn’t get off work until five o’clock, so Chuck picked up Keegan from school and took care of her until Raleigh returned home and the three of them did things as a family.

Being a family was really important to Chuck and Raleigh, neither having the best family experiences or childhood; they were determined to not do the same with Keegan.

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” Raleigh answered on the other end of the line. Chuck heard someone shout Raleigh’s name and Raleigh said, “I gotta go but I’ll see you at the school. Love you.”

“Love you too. Stop being lazy and get back to rebuilding housing complexes.” Chuck replied, earning him a chuckle from the other line and a bye before the line went dead.

Chuck was walking towards the front doors of the school as he saw Raleigh’s truck pull into the lot and park next to Chuck’s car. Raleigh hopped out of his truck and jogged over to Chuck.

“Hey, good timing.” Chuck greeted.

“Hey to you too. How were your classes?” Raleigh said, grabbing the door for Chuck and followed behind him into the school.

“Good. I will admit that I couldn’t concentrate much because I was worried about Keegan.” Chuck admitted, blushing. Raleigh chuckled lightly, nodding.

“I know what you mean; I almost nailed my thumb to a beam because I couldn’t focus.” Raleigh said as they made their way towards the hall where Keegan’s class was.

“Jesus, Rals, you need to be more careful.” Chuck swore, earning himself a glare from a passing adult. Chuck rolled his eyes and carried on.

“Daddy! Papa!” Keegan exclaimed excitedly as she saw the two approach her. She got up from her seat and ran towards the two, both men dropping down to hug her.

“Hey Keegs. Are you alright?” Raleigh asked as Chuck saw Keegan’s teacher approach them.

“Hello, Mr. Becket-Hansen.” She said regarding Chuck, he nodded in greeting.

“What is this about?” Raleigh asked, having picked up Keegan’s bag, holding her hand.

“I would like to speak with her father about something. Please take a seat while waiting.” The teacher responded, motioning towards a chair for Raleigh and Keegan to sit in.

“Fathers.” Raleigh corrected as Chuck said, “Raleigh’s her father as well.”

The teacher looked taken aback for a brief moment and then nodded and motioned towards her classroom.

“Keegs, we’ll be right back. Why don’t you call Grandpa and see how his day was?” Raleigh asked their daughter as he situated her in a chair in view of the door, handing her his phone. Keegan nodded, dialing Herc’s number, excited to talk to her Grandpa.

“Have a seat, please.” The teacher pointed to a chair opposite her desk, Chuck sat down and Raleigh dragged a chair over next to Chuck.

“We’ve been talking a lot about families in class.” The teacher began and Chuck immediately assumed the worst, she was going to criticize them for not being a ‘normal family.’ Granted neither Chuck nor Raleigh or any of their friends knew what a ‘normal family’ was.

“Okay, so why have we been called in?” Raleigh asked before Chuck could tear into the teacher.

“Well, I’m afraid your daughter seems to be a bit disturbed.” The teacher said confidently.

“Disturbed?” Chuck asked incredulously, folding his arms across his chest.

“What do you mean by that?” Raleigh questioned, mirroring Chuck in crossing his arms.

“I asked the children to draw me a picture of their family and your daughter drew something completely inappropriate.” The teacher said and held out a piece of paper.

Chucked furrowed his brows and took the paper. It was a drawing of two men on what looked like tables or benches, with a girl standing on a stool in between the two men. Both men had red lines on their chest, looking as if they’d been cut open. In Keegan’s handwriting they were labeled with their names and the title ‘My family getting operations.’

Raleigh hummed and said, “Her stick figures are improving.”

“The tables look like tables, this is good.” Chuck agreed with his husband.

“Wait, is this why we’ve been called in?” Raleigh asked looking at the teacher who had a look of shock on her face.

“You condone this behavior? Your daughter said that she was going to be a medical examiner which is preposterous because she’s six and shouldn’t know what that is.” The teacher spoke looking at the two with a judgmental face.

“We condone our daughter having a dream.” Raleigh said protectively.

“This is extremely graphic. I suggest you get her a new dream, one less borderline psychotic.” The teacher advised.

“Excuse me? You don’t think she can be whatever she wants? She wants to be a medical examiner, that’s her dream, not ours to choose for her. I’ll have you know that that is not even remotely psychotic compared to the boy in her class who ate the pet goldfish.” Chuck spewed angrily, standing defensively in front of the teacher’s desk. Raleigh had put his hand on Chuck’s shoulder to keep him from doing anything big. There was no way Chuck was going to sit here and listen to this teacher judging his family.

“If my daughter wants to be a medical examiner, then I’ll support her. I happen to think this picture is great and it’s a good thing school is almost out because I really don’t think I want you teaching my daughter much anymore.” Chuck continued.

“Mr. Becket-Hansen, I---“ She began before Raleigh cut her off. “If you’re not going to apologize, I’d save your breath, we’ll be speaking with the principal about this. Let’s go, Chuck.”

Raleigh tugged a fuming Chuck with him out of the room, holding onto Keegan’s picture. Raleigh had to agree with Chuck in everything he said. He thought the picture was very much Keegan and that’s all he could ever ask of his daughter, he didn’t want her to be anything but herself. Even if that meant she came off a little different with her dream of being a medical examiner, she was his daughter and he’d support her no matter what.

Keegan noticed the picture and looked at her parents with a worried expression. The two stopped in front of her, Raleigh picking up her stuff as Chuck picked up Keegan. When Chuck got worked up about Keegan and felt an intense need to protect her, the best thing for him was to hold her and calm down.

“Am I in trouble?” She asked quietly.

“No, you are not.” Raleigh said as he slipped his hand into hers.

“Why would you be in trouble?” Chuck asked.

“Mrs. Gilbert said that what I drew was inappropriate.” She said and curled into Chuck.

“I’m sorry I was bad.” She mumbled into Chuck’s chest.

“Hey, look at me, Keegs.” Chuck said raising her head to look him in the eye. Raleigh was standing beside him, facing her as well.

“You were expressing yourself and your dream. Don’t you dare ever apologize for being yourself.” Chuck told his daughter.

“As long as you’re not hurting anyone by expressing yourself and your dream, you don’t need to say sorry for being you, Keegan.” Raleigh added and squeezed her hand, Chuck nodded and kissed her cheek.

“Promise me you’ll never apologize for being yourself. Promise you’ll never give up your dream.” Chuck said as they left the building.

“I promise, Papa.” Keegan said and hugged Chuck tightly. “I promise to you too, Daddy.” She added and squeezed Raleigh’s hand.

“Atta girl.” Chuck said and smiled. “I love you, Keegan and I wouldn’t have you any other way.” He added.

“Likewise. I love you too, Keegs.” Raleigh said as Chuck helped buckle their daughter in the back seat of the car.

“I love you both.” She grinned.

Chuck handed her the picture to hold.

“As for this, it’s going on our fridge the moment we get home because it is wonderful.” Chuck said pointing to the picture.

Keegan grinned and nodded. “Thank you.” She said.

“I’ll meet you guys back at the house.” Raleigh said and ducked into the car to kiss daughter’s cheek.

“See you in a bit.” Chuck replied and climbed into the driver’s seat of the car.

Chuck couldn’t wait to get home and put the picture up on the fridge. He even considered having it framed, he would talk to Raleigh about it.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this, I was looking it over before giving it to my mom to beta read and I noticed that I left out Max. However, I believe if asked, Keegan would let you know that dogs are not allowed in operating rooms with humans because it is unsanitary. Which would be why Max is not in the picture.


End file.
